The real me!
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Fem! Sasuke. Naruto was fed up from his mistreatement, and completely dropped his mask, revealing what he always was, a true beast of a shinobi. With his parent's talent and his bloodlines, what will he do? What will his best friend whome he thought that she died do? Naruto x Sayuri (Fem! Sasuke). Yoton! Futton! Mokuton! Naruto. M rated for safety. On hold!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hey everyone. Here's yet another NaruSayu. I hate to admit, but the manga, no matter how good it is, does have a few flaws... But my stories does have a ton more...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **No more mask!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes only to stare the white ceilling of the hospital. He felt a minor pain in his chest, and a major one on his heart. His teammate, best friend, and secret true crush fled the village. He knew Uchiha Sasuke's secret : The actually, Sasuke is not even her real name.

The last Uchiha was actually a she. Uchiha Sayuri. Naruto realised that he's still too weak. Either he does something about it, or he's really going to end up in a dilemma. Much sooner than he thinks though. He then decided to do something he should've done soo long ago : dropping his mask, being who he really is. His eyes changed, showing intensity long lost from the world. His teeth became sharper, and his blue eyes had slitted pupils.

"Naruto, are you feeling better?" The voice of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade came into his ears. Naruto turned toward her and showed her his feral grin. Tsunade swore she saw the eyes of a super predator, not those of a human being. Naruto used his hand to tell her to come closer. As the busty lady sat beside him, Naruto glanced at her with pleading eyes...

"Tsunade-baachan, could you please tell me the truth? Who am I? Who were my parents?" The way he asked her told her that he had years of pain and suffering that finally surfaced. She stayed quit as he continued, "Please, if they had a signature jutsu, could you let me learn them? I mean, I know they didn't abandon me, and that's all he said." Naruto put his hand on his stomach, exactly where the seal was. Tsunade sighed wistfully..

"They were great people, but their will was that you only know everything once you're a chunin." Tsunade said in a truthful yet cryptic tone. Naruto understood that if he's going to be promoted, he might do something really horrendous if he must, "If I'm to be promoted, and if they will activate the CRA on me, I swear to fled the village or make sure it ends!" Naruto threatened in a very serious tone before he continued, "I mean, love is not something to share, although I don't even know what it is..."

"Naruto, are you serious?" Tsunade asked in a slightly scared tone. She knew for a fact that Naruto can unleash the seal, somehow. Once it's done, well, Konoha is toasted. Naruto looked at her and she realised how serious he was. "Alright, about Uchiha Sayuri, her fate is on your hand." Tsunade told Naruto who sighed, "Don't do anything to her. I mean, it's not only for the village, but it will be a blow to yours truelly, if he lost one of his precious persons. She'll come back, I'll make sure of it!"

Tsunade smiled at the seriousness Naruto displayed. She can promote him right here right now, but she opted not to. She also asked the proctors, and realised that while most of them had a clouded judgement, Genma, Anko and Ibiki vouched for his courage, persistance and fearlessness, something only jonins had. She asked the ANBUs who replied that they once wanted to recruit him for his stealth and his cunniness. They also told her that sometimes he gives them a hard time pursuiting him, although they usually stick to chunin speed when he was an academy student.

Kakashi was kind of interrogated by Tsunade. The silver haired man told her that he planned on teaching him nature manipulation, but he couldn't squeeze enough time. Then the jonin palmed his face as he excused himself and bolted to the hospital...

"Hey Kakashi, came here to release me from my torment? To put me out of my misery? For my failure to retrieve your prised student?" Naruto asked with hollow, mirthless chuckles between the questions. Kakashi also noticed how Naruto didn't tell him sensei. He decided to put it aside for now.

"Naruto, it's about something else. I know your feelings for Sayuri..." Kakashi begun only for Naruto to be surrounded by a chakra cloak, "Don't you ever talk about her again!" Then like it came, it was gone. Naruto sighed, "You've choosen her over me. Sorry, but I can't see you as my sensei anymore. You had your time, I'll train however I please, and do whatevere I want. I quit being a ninja, you, Sakura, the ones who pretended to be my friends? We are done! I had enough of lies, I had enough of being cast aside. I had enough of my life. I'll be gone alright, but not before I do something about the one who was always truthful with me!"

As soon as Naruto finished his words, the Biju inside of him patched up his wounds using yang chakra to heal his tenant who ripped off his bandages and jumped all the way to his apparetement. Kakashi sighed. Naruto was completely truthful... The blond reached his apparetement only to see a tall white haired man standing his back supported by the wall.

"Naruto, don't blame Kakashi, he tried his best to help you, you know?" Jiraiya asked his student who was inside his apparetement. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, "You know? The only good thing about improsoning a Biju, is that I was never lonely, not when I get dumped by everyone, not when I do all I can for my so called friends, and get nothing, not even a warm meal, or a simple question how I am..."

"Tell me, are you my godfather or not? Just answer my question!" Naruto continued. Jiraiya asked him, "What if I am?" Naruto said nothing as he went inside and slammed the door before locking it and all his windows. He then begun schemming and planning what he should do now? No one of his classmates had come to visit him, he was sure about it. His teachers were backstabbers, even Tsunade was hiding the truth from him. Naruto was tired...

"Tired from that Uchiha doing everything without thinking, tired of the Haruno's and Yamanaka's screeching, tired of everyone who says they are my friends, only to stab me in the back, tired of holding the poor Biju inside of me, tired of being hated for protecting those fuckers, tired of my life, tired of my life, tired of being lied to by everyone..." Naruto ranted as he laid on the couch. He had enough of this bullshit he called life, he would've killed himself if not for one little detail : The kyubi wasn't full...

 **"Thanks for being a bit thoughtful, brat!"** The kyubi said in his menacing voice. Naruto sighed at this, "Can't you tell me if you had another name? I mean, Kyubi isn't your real one I guess." The fox laughed at this.

 **"Nah! It ain't though. But to me my name is the only thing I got from one precious person."** The Biju said. Naruto sighed, "I'd give anything to get you to your full size, then I can die at peace. I've lost my will to live, please, tell me why? Why couldn't I stop her? Why was I so weak? Why was I so stupid and naive? Whyyyyyyyyyy? Tell me you name, at least you were truthfull, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond introduced himself to the Biju. The fox, finding only sympathy, sorrow, guilt and a lot of regret, decided to be truthfull for once about his name...

 **"Kurama. My name is Kurama! Don't you dare and call me by any other name!"** The biju threatened/answered. Naruto grinned, "Kurama, I found your name fitting, powerfull, yet there's some pride in it. You really loved who named you huh?" Naruto said with a grin, "I guess we're too similar."

 **"If you want to control my power, you better become a sage!"** Kurama said. Naruto nodded as he then grinned, "I guess I can give you your other half without any of us die..." Naruto said in a serious tone. "But what do you know about my seal?"

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi sighed. Naruto always had a mask, and neither of them realised until now. They were sitting before Naruto's apparetement which the door came flying outward and Naruto had a single tail behind him, and two Rasengan which he shoved into both men.

"This was for never telling me the truth! You thought I'd blabber it? That I'll tell everyone? Well the only friends I have are NOT in this village!" Naruto said in a calm, controled tone which was filled to the brim with rage...

Kakashi's and Jiraiya's eyes widdened with fear as Naruto gave them his hitae-ate with sorrow clear in his eyes, "I quit being a ninja. What is it for me? I've lost everything, and I'm tired, but at least, my death will release someone from his torment..."

"STOP NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled at him, "No matter what, you have a few people that still love you, don't you ever forget that!" The white haired man said to Naruto who shook his head.

"Love, love, love, what does that even mean?" Naruto asked. "All I recieved is hatred and from the people I am protecting, why should I care for their lives? Being a Hokage means freedom or means doom?" Naruto asked seriously. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed at him as they shunshined with him to training ground three.

"Look, Naruto, I apologise for not training you in anything but Taijutsu and a bit of teamwork exercices..." Kakashi begun only to be interrupted by Naruto, "You shouldn't. I know half of the truth, all I want to know is why? Why living me in hell? Gaara was right, but imagine, just imagine if he gets away, what can you all do, huh? None of you can get any Uzumaki to seal him in..."

"It was to protect you, and because I was lied to..." Jiraiya revealed, "I mean, don't you think I would've jumped to the opportunity to take you in?" Naruto glanced at him before he asked a few questions. Namely his plan, "By the way, I left many details when I learned the Kage bunshin, is there a way for it to explode? Can it help me shorten my training? Can it be aplied to kunais and shurikens? Also, is there a possibility that I can learn wood release?"

Those questions sealed the fact that Naruto was ANYTHING but an idiot. Especially the last one. Kakashi sighed as he replied to all of his questions.

"Yes, the Bunshin Daibakuha. Yes it does, but keep the number minimals. Yes, it's a different jutsu. I don't know?" The silver haired jonin replied before he gave Naruto a chakra paper. "This, my cute little student, is a chakra paper. It can reveal your affinity, so we can work on it first. Seeing you're firstly a ninjutsu type. Not as good as the other one, but you can easily surpass everyone with the right training."

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya who sighed. He planned to train Naruto in controlling the power of the Kyubi. "You know, I was planning to teach you how to control its power." Naruto glared at the Sannin before he replied, "No thank you. Teach me something better, like how to have another source of power... He told me that he'll only cooperate with me if I can be a sage, then we'll fight. Beside, it is HIS chakra, HIS power, not mine. I think it won't be a good idea, but when I'm ready, he'll let me use more tails, but he warned me about one thing : His power is more volatile that the wood release of Shodai-sama."

Kakashi's eyes widdened and so was Jiraiya, who opened his mouth enough to catch a salmon. Naruto tilted his head, "What, did I said something wrong?" Kakashi eyesmiled at this, "No, you grew up, Naruto. I'm proud to be your sensei. So, we'll train you to the best of our abilities, and hope you'll reach that potential." Kakashi announced before he asked him to make a Kage Bunshin and he did the same.

* * *

With the clones

"Naruto, Sayuri does love you, I don't know how you two met, or why, but I realised that she does..." Kakashi told Naruto who sighed.

"That I know. She told me that if I still feel the same, one day we'll get that date. She told me that whatever I'll do, she will always love me, and me only, even if I won't return the feelings. She swore that once she'll kill her brother and get the power of the eternal eyes that sees the truth, she'll come back. Kakashi-sensei, she told me to get stronger, much stronger. I think we both know where we're going. Were my parents strong shinobis, did they love me? That I don't know..." Naruto replied as Kakashi eyesmiled.

"If you'll see her again, after all this, what will you do?" Kakashi asked Naruto who roared like a theropoda..

"That's what I want to know? Maybe I'll bearhug her, maybe I'll kiss her, maybe I'll break a few of her bones?" Naruto replied as Kakashi shook his head.

"You two are definitely going to be a unique couple..." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned. The two clones dispelled and Naruto sighed at this.

* * *

With the senseis and student

"So, I have wind as my affinity, Yang as my secondary affinity... Is there any way to see more?" Naruto turned to Jiraiya who took a scroll made of chakra paper. Naruto channelled his chakra in it...

"Wind, Yang, Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Boil, Lave... Holy shit Gaki, what kind of potential do you have?" Jiraiya asked in a terrified tone while Kakashi was sweating. Naruto sighed at this.

"I'll find a way I guess? I mean, first things first, time to learn the shunshin..." Naruto said and Kakashi ecplianed to the blond who got to training. A few more minutes and a few kage bunshins, it was done and Naruto can do it short range and long range.

'What kind of potential does he have?' Jiraiya asked himself as he saw that this kid does have a potential more than anyone else he knows or knew...

"Guess he's a late bloomer. Oh well..." Kakashi said as he showed Naruto a few jutsus, namely the Bunshin Daibakuha, Shuriken Kage bunshin, before he went to Tsunade and told her than Naruto might be ready for Kumo's chunin exam soon...

Also Naruto learned about his parents. He started training his body for the next three months. Also, he was able to learn the Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) and a few Fuinjutsus within two weeks. He was so deep in training that he didn't notice someone coming at him by sheer luck...

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Ino said in shoc. The usually obnoxious blond became a cool guy? Just for wearing a muscle shirt.

"What? Is there a problem? What do you guys need?" Naruto asked in a cold tone that screamed; "Get the fuck away from me or else..."

"Nothing, we searched for you all this time..." Sakura begun only for a pair of icy blue orbs with slitted pupils to glare at her very soul.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked as his hand went to his newest toy : a black bladed ninjato.

"We were worried about you and we wanted to meet at the Yakiniku Q, all of us." Shikamaru said wisely as Naruto palmed his face.

"There's no us. Either me or you, who needs ya anyways? I never felt so strong!" Naruto said with a tone of finality before he exploded laughing at their faces. As they were still shell shocked, he explained, "I got ya'll! I mean I'm still the king of pranks dattebayo! Beside, I don't need you when I'm training, as it is just inhuman. Still levels behind Lee though..." Naruto confessed. Shikamaru was the only one to know exactly what Naruto felt.

"Sakura, Ino, I have one little advise for you. Get rid of your crush on Sasuke. What do you really know about him?" Naruto begun. Shikamaru immidiately used his Kage Mane to stop both girls. Naruto stopped holding his ninjato's handle as he continued, "Who knows? Maybe love is at your side. But let me tell you both, none of you have his clan killed... Apart me and Sasuke. But, since his real mission is to kill a certain snake and weasel, I'll let it slide, this once. Maybe I'll help him, maybe not, who knows?" Naruto said cryptically. He knew that none of them knows why Sasuke, or rather Sayuri who was known to him, Hiruzen, Tsunade and Kakashi, fled the village.

"Naruto, will you join us?" Choji asked and the blond smiled a bit. Then he nodded. After all, he have to satisfy his hunger. His training was going at an exponential rate, but he was afraid he won't make it to jonin...

"Naruto, what kind of training that kept you busy for all this time?" Kiba asked only for Naruto to grin and reply, "Not telling! Do I ask you about your clans hijitsus?"

Ino sighed and shook her head 'No'. But really, it bugged her like nothing else. However, it was their chance to be together, as the Konoha 12. Well, Konoha 11 for now...

* * *

"I never thought Naruto-kun would have this kind of apetite. A whole cow?" Hinata said in absolute shoc. Choji didn't say anything. Surprisingly, it was Shino to comment, "He ate ever the bones. What kind of animal does Naruto have inside?" Naruto laughed before he replied, "A Theropode. A big, hungry, savage theropode..." (Ironically, it is his second summoning, he tried summoning with his other hand and went to their savage lands. His encounter with them will be written as a side story)

Everyone blinked as Naruto sighed, "A meat eating Dinosaur, you know? Like the ancesstors of birds and distant cousins of crocodiles? By the way, Baa-chan should make a mini-exam for me, Shino, Neji and Lee soon..." Naruto said and the whole Konoha 11 stared at him. Naruto grumbled something along the line of, 'Fine, have it your way then!'

"Ne, Naruto-kun, do you know what love is?" Hinata asked Naruto who shook his head, 'No' and dissapeared in a shunshin to who knows where he went...

"Ouch!" Kiba said. 'Naruto definitely knew exactly where Hinata wanted to go' Shikamaru thought. Ino sighed as she realised that Naruto is distant by his own choice. Tenten, Neji and Lee went to their training ground. Team ten and Team eight did the same...

Naruto was now alone, thinking what he should do in his training. Taijutsu or Kenjutsu would be good, Fuinjutsu would be better. Ninjutsu would be much better. Kakashi dropped in and gave him a few instructions on how to master nature transformation. Naruto almost tore his hair as he started to get going. He decided to use wind first, as he have a fuinjutsu made to counter fire release...

* * *

"Okay, the jutsus I have are more than enough. My sword is ready, my seals are ready, my tactical mind engaged, so, let's get going!" Naruto said to Kakashi who eyesmiled at his student. Over the months, Naruto became closer and closer to the perfect shinobi. He learned about 10 wind jutsus, 5 water jutsus, 4 earth jutsus and 4 fire jutsus. He also became much better tactic wise, and could be described as the master of the Kage Bunshin. Also, he invented a few jutsus, the Futon : Rasengan and Futon : Fusa Giri are two of the most important. Also, Naruto told Kakashi the by the time he'll be fourteen, he'll master his Father's signature jutsu.

From anyone else, it would've been an empty boast, from Naruto, not so much... Kakashi was more than sure that the blond would be able to do it.

The reason why Naruto picked up jutsus this fast was definitely because he spammed a lot of kage bunshins. A lot each and every day for two months straight...

The results were spectacular. Naruto mastered all the elements he had, and learned a few jutsus as a temporary break to him. He swore that he'll sacrifice his humanity if he must to save Sayuri, he just didn't know how right he was.

As the two went to Kumogakure, Naruto was wearing a mask that covered his lower face, a hood over his head, and wore shades to hide his eyes. Kakashi told him that this would be for the best. Naruto didn't argue cause A. He got a few free clothes and B. Over the time, he developped a brothery bond with Kakashi and a fatherly/grandfatherly bond with Jiraiya. Tsunade told him that the A-rank Hijutsu was his mother's signature technique, but she never told him his parents name. Not until he becomes a chunin at least...

This was the only reason Naruto became obssessed with training. That and the fact that he swore to Sayuri that he will become a beast after he woke up in Kakashi's arms...

For now, it is a fight between him and his sanity. He hoped he won't regret what he'll do in the exam. He heard that the Kumo's version of the exam is surpassed only by Chikiri... That meant that he may let his savagery get the best of him. Well, like they say, better him than me!

* * *

 **AN : Yeah, this is just another story from Naruto's prespective. More will be added next time.**

 **Next time, Naruto is promoted (duh!) and discovers something about himself...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hey everyone, Aj here. Back with another chapter before what I hope to be a good job seeking. My last boss is... an unsufferable turd in the skin of a human being, but more importantly, a total douche and a liar! I hope I don't find him in a car wreck... Hehehehe!**

 **Apology : To all of you for the horrendous typing errors. I swear I didn't make some of them?**

 **Disclaim : I own nothing, duh! I'm jobless, loveless and bankrupt! I'd be lucky to buy a 7$ Hookah! My smoke per day cost about a dollar or two... And that's it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **No more lies!**

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

The Raikage A had seen many horrors in the wars. He witnessed many deaths, and committed many atrocious acts. But one thing he didn't watch was the savage butchery one Uzumaki can pull off. Fortunately, this was the watered down version and no amputation, "surgery" or lobotomy without anesthesia as the Uzumaki used to call it back in their glory days.

The blond participated in a winner takes all tournament. The problem is that it was divided by blocs, and one by one they open to the next until only one last participant is left standing. Fortunately Naruto still have some humanity in his heart and didn't kill any contestant. Unfortunately he humiliated them by not using a single jutsu!

Kakashi was eyesmilling at Naruto who jumped all the way to the side of his sensei and fist bumped with him. He won against all of his opponents using only Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He might had flowed wind chakra to the sword and used his chakra to enhance his power and speed, but that was about it. That show was definitely a message to the world : Even a single shinobi, and the dead-last in Konoha is a force to be acknowledged.

Little did the blond know that there was a live transmition to Tsunade and Oonoki. Only Iwa and Konoha participated apart Kumo of course, with some minor villages like Oto (Naruto thought of Sayuri when he saw the hitae-ate, for a split second), Taki and Kusa.

Then, after the exam, the proctor, a man called Darui announced, "Winner of the exam : Naruto of Konohagakure. I might be dull, but I got nothing but respect. Raikage-sama, I apologise for this, but could you please tell him your verdict?"

The tall and buffed Raikage sighed. As he glanced to boy's eyes, he saw two icy cold orbs with a feral black slit in each. Before his eyes turn warm again. But it wasn't the slit that bothered him, the icy orbs he didn't see since the third shinobi war in a single man, Namikaze Minato, his rival and one of the very few he acknowledged. Considering his pride that surpassed that of a Hyuga's (Hinata is not included!), it was really saying something.

"You, the kid named Naruto; I, Yondaime Raikage A, support your promotion to chunin. You might fight with honor and lead your team wisely. Good luck in your career, for you're a rare type of warriors whose always ready to go any length to protect those you care about." A said to the blond who nodded his head downward in a show of respect.

"Hai, Raikage-dono. I hope we'll meet again as allies!" Naruto declared courtly before he went with Kakashi to their hotel room, gathered their belongings and went to their escorts who shunshined them to the gates. The two compagnions travelled back home, unaware of the impending change of view shinobi wise toward Naruto.

* * *

 **The middle of the road to Konoha**

Maybe it'll be for the best. Naruto's mind then returned to work outside his training mode and fighting mode, outside his hunter mode, outside his shinobi mode. He worked as the mature yet hormon driven thirteen years old and wandered to his wayward teammate. Soon, Naruto felt sorrow and pain take his heart. But more than that, guilt. Guilt that he didn't tell her his true feelings, guilt for each and everytime he antagonised her, guilt for accepting her challenge and not holding back, guilt for not telling her that he knows the truth...

Naruto soon entered his self-pity mode as Kakashi watched his student's resolve and drive drop. Wanting to help him, Kakashi knew exactly how to push him in the right direction...

"The past is gone, Naruto. Now you're a chunin of Konoha, you'll have to lead a team. How will you do if you're surrounded by a lot of ninjas that are after your bounty?" Naruto realised the test, and replied with an evil grin. "The decoy that explodes all the way to hell. I mean, even a single Kage bunshin of mine can make his own that would then grab each and everyone of them if they are sensor types, and explode with them all the way to hell!"

"Wow, brutal and efficient!" Kakashi commented. While it was simple, Naruto is a master of shunshin and shadow clones. He opted for this strategy. It was too good for a chunin. But Naruto posses the chakra, the will and the mind to reach jonin rank, not within months, but eventually. But the only problem is that he probably hates paperwork...

"Do you think she'll come back a day, Kakashi-sensei? I mean, when I almost lost conscioussness, she told me that she'll always love me, whatever I do, and that she'll come back one day or another..." Naruto asked Kakashi who eyesmiled at this.

"I think she will. I'm pretty sure she will..." Kakashi replied to Naruto who stopped in his tracks before an idea came to his head...

"Kakashi-sensei, we're changing course to Uzushiogakure! I must get them, ASAP!" Naruto said cryptically to Kakashi who sighed and summoned Pakun.

"What's up Kakashi?" The pug said. Kakashi and Naruto said 'good.'

"Kakashi, is he your sensei's pup?" Pakun said and Kakashi nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We'll have a long discussion about the whole sensei thing, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grumbled darkly. The silver haired jonin chuckled nervousely.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said only for his student to deadpan to glance at him.

"I'm perfectly calm, sensei!" Naruto said, "Even my rage!"

This is going to be a very long trip...

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

"Tsunade-sama, what did just happened? Is that Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked in a total horrified expression. The Hokage was staring that screen for an hour now. She watched the chunin exam over and over and over again.

"Shizune, tell me, this masked boy deserves the rank of chunin if he held off?" Tsunade asked Shizune who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me Tsunade-sama? It would be a crime not to promote him. If it's up to me, I'd promote him to Tokubetsu Jonin in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." Shizune said only for Tsunade to interrupt her.

"His real forte is Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, actually..." Tsunade said and Shizune's eyes widdened.

"No way! I mean he couldn't be that good, right?" Shizune asked skeptically and Tsunade sighed before she replied, "He is!" As Shizune was shellshocked by now, Jiraiya came through the window, "So, Tsunade, what do you think of my and Kakashi's apprentice? Pretty cool huh?" Tsunade did all but yell at him, "Cool? Cool? This is the real Naruto? A beast unleashed? It was what? Five months now? How can anyone progress this fast? What's next? He'll learn the Hiraishin? Senjutsu? A few Kekkei Genkai? This kid is a beast, even Hashirama-ojiisama didn't have this much potential!"

Jiraiya and Shizune blinked in shoc at Tsunade's words, or rather, her rant in the form of a barrage of questions. The white haired man grinned before he replied, "Well, most of it was on him, he have the drive, the ability to improve tremendously, but he have a cost..." Tsunade's eyes narrowed as Jiraiya lifted his right hand, his palm pointing to Tsunade, "His metabolism is now off the chart, meanning he's almost always hungry after his training..."

Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief. At least her son/little brother figure doesn't have anything serious. Jiraiya however continued, "But his mentality is what I'm terrified from, he just lost most of his humanity, and he was wearing a mask all this time. Tell me, about Uchiha Sasuke, why didn't he want to declare him as a nuke nin?" Jiraiya asked one question that Tsunade was afraid from. What would happen now?

"Well, you can say that he's actually... A 'she' in fact. Before you say anything, tell me, what would the council have done to her?" Tsunade decided to tell Jiraiya the truth. The tall man thought about it for a little bit and nodded. He understood what it meant, that she would be treated like a baby factory...

"I see. Does Naruto love her?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade who sighed, "That's a question for him..." Before they continued, Pakun apeared inside with a scroll, "Hokage-sama, message from Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade thanked the pug and gave him a treat as he bowed gratefully and dissapeared with a puff of smoke. As she red the scroll, she was becomming paler and paler...

"Jiraiya, they're going to Uzushio! I hope he doesn't know the truth!" Tsunade said in a panicked tone. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Why did you say that?" Tsunade sighed, "Because Mito-Obaasama once told me that only a true heir of the maelstrom can go there, and if her words are right, then Naruto will become stronger than anyone else..."

* * *

 **Five days later**

 **Konohagakure**

Naruto and Kakashi were walking back home. Naruto even went to Nami no Kuni, and spent a few hours talking with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. When they asked him about Sasuke, Naruto was depressed and in a bad way... Then he spent the rest of the time talking about his adventures. He also promissed Inari to visit, and wished him to inherit Tazuna's craftmanship...

In Uzushio, Naruto found a black bladed Nodachi, Uzushio's forbidden seals scroll, and also how his mother's homeland fell. To say that he was livid would be the understatement of the millenia. Kakashi was terrified by the deadly aura his student released. It was anything like the old playful,mischivious, warm and kindhearted Naruto. This Naruto became a killing machine with no mercy or anything that would stop him from achieving his mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Hokage-sama owe me some explanations..." Naruto said in a cold tone that swore to tear everything asunder in the right time. Kakashi nodded as they traveled back to Konoha. Midway though, Naruto asked his sensei something, "Kakashi-sensei, how did Sakumo-jiichan died? He was known as a shinobi on par with the Sannin, if not stronger?" Kakashi sighed and told him everything. Naruto became more livid if that was possible...

"Hypocrisy runs in their blood. Lies, fucking lies! The will of fire? My ass!" Naruto spat as if he had venom in his mouth. The blond started to hate Konoha even more. First they left a seven years old unadopted, also what they did to him, finally this? Hatake Sakumo who's definitely did what they prided themselves to, protected his comerades, was pushed to the brink of maddness and eventually killed himself. What other sins were they hidding?

As they walked in, the whispers about Naruto rosed up again. This time however, he unleashed a tremendous amount of unfocused killing intent and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You idiots are the real demons! I merely became what you all wanted me to. If I would choose between my life and yours, let me tell you, if I kill myself, the real one will continue. If Orochimaru was in a cell the cell become Orochimaru? No? Then know the difference between the scroll and the fucking kunai!"

Mixed reactions arose. Naruto then unleashed his full bloodlust, which knocked all of them out. He then walked peacefully for once. He have a vest to reclaim, and training to complete. A long training to complete...

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade was litteraly drowned by the ocean of paperwork. Soon enough, she heard a voice that greeted, "Yo Hokage-sama!" And she turned to the voice only to see a grinning Naruto, but his grin was terrifying. It was not the mischivious foxy grin, this was a predatorial one.

"I think you owe me some explanations, Baa-chan. How did Uzushio fell?" Naruto asked in a serious, no-nonsense tone. Tsunade shook her head as she told him, "I heard that it didn't have the back-up in time. Isn't that right?" Naruto laughed a hollow mirthless laugh, "Is that the bull they fed everyone? The old mummies I mean? Let me tell ya this couldn't be more different than the truth, there was NO back-up at alll. Also, the seals were tempered with."

"This explains why some of the Uchihas were enraged that they lost one of their allies..." Tsunade whispered. Naruto also continued, "Also, they planned to exterminate the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. You know what I'm talking about? Also, the Hatake clan, how did it met their demise? How come it's now only to one man, my sensei?"

"I see, there's a conspiracy in the whole thing?" Tsunade asked Naruto who snorted. "Conspiracy? More like a hoax, plan and a plot that everyone took it hook, line and sinker!" The blond replied in disgust, "How come that the 'Ne' is still operating?" This ringed all the alarm bells from Tsunade. "You know about..." Naruto stopped her before he gave her and Kakashi some earplugs and yelled at the highest pitched voice in a very loud manner. Soon, some seals exploded and an ANBU fell from the ceiling.

Naruto went to the guy, and kicked him with all his might at his cheek, shattering the mask and knocking the guy completely out cold. Naruto the opened the guys mouth and pulled his tongue out. Tsunade recognised a curse seal at the back of his tongue. Naruto then unsealed a pliars and ripped the poor bastard's tongue out, along with all of his teeth. Kakashi stopped Naruto before he went too far.

"Really Kakashi-sensei? Why did you stop me from having fun with him? I was going to amputate him, quad amputation then add some garrots, getting a LOT of his bloodtype, then dissecting him alive... Hehehehehe..." The way Naruto said it, made Tsunade's and Kakashi's blood freeze in their veins.

"When did you learn this?" Tsunade asked, her face had the color of ashes. Kakashi was still trembling. He couldn't believe that this is his student Naruto. The blond gave the same feral grin, "You know, all the theropoda are terrifying, right? Among all of them, the raptors are known to be the perfect killing machine. The perfect raptor is definitely the Utahraptor, as it can kill pretty much anything. But the ultimate killing machine on land is the Indominus Rex. That beast can kill anything that's not the nine Bijus themselves. And I am a juvenile Indominus Rex..."

"Naruto, who can you kill if you have the power to?" Kakashi asked with a terrified expression on his face. The cute little fox is a monster like no other? Naruto confirmed his fears with his haunting, terrifyin, hollow, dark and blood-thirsty chuckles, "Who I won't kill is the right question, Kakashi-sensei. But yeah, the Bijus and my precious people are the only ones safe from my rampages, kuhuhuhuhuhu, kahahahahahahaha, kuhahahahahahaha!"

Tsunade immidiately asked Naruto, "Who are your precious people?" Naruto shook his head before he showed her ONE hand, "The Rookies and their sensei, Two of the Sannins and Shizune-neechan, a few ANBUs I know their sents, Iruka-sensei, The ramen stand and Yakiniku Q staff, Nami's population, and all those who sees beyond their grudges and gets to know me. And of course, my friend, my brother, Gaara and his siblings!"

Tsunade laughed at this. This is definitely one short list. She sighed at this. Naruto needs a mental check-up, ASAP. The busty lady ventured, "Well, congratulations on making it to chunin, but first, before that, I'm going to send you to a psychologist. Ino's mother is our finest, go and meet her before I know how long to give you a vacancy?" At this Naruto slammed his palms on the desk, "I can't have a vacancy, each and every passing day, Sayuri is in a bigger danger. And I'll be damned if I let one of my closest friends die by a pedophile turd who's neither a snake nor a man!"

Tsunade smirked, "Admit it, you love her!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by love? I never got it to understand it..." Tsunade felt her heart sink as Kakashi put a hand on his student's shoulder, "How about this? I'll talk to Genma and Raido to teach you a jutsu that belonged to your father, if we both go to the psychologist and you accept this vacation. It's an S-rank Jikukan Ninjutsu like no other. So, deal?" Naruto smiled warmly at this, "Deal! How can I say no?"

Tsunade released a sigh she didn't knew she held. Naruto then grinned at her, "Baa-chan, use the Kage bunshin to deal with this paperwork. We can't have our Hokage weakened, can we?" And before she can thank him, he was already out by the window. She sighed as she called for Tenzo, one of her personal ANBU to get the scumbag to Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi to interrogate him...

* * *

 **Psychologist's office**

Naruto was a nervous wreck. His career is on the line. If he won't be a ninja anymore, what does he have to do? He didn't have any other job he could live from. Not like he owns any assets that generates a lot of money (He doesn't even know!) or can do anything else. Soon, a brown haired lady with a kind face entered.

"Hello dear, you must be Uzumaki-kun." The lady greeted warmly and Naruto smiled a bit. He decided to greet back.

"A pleasure to know you, Yamanaka-san." Naruto greeted before he asked, "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you a few names, places, and you'll tell me what's the first word that comes to your mind, okay?" Naruto nodded.

The lady begun, "So, Tsunade."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Uzushio." The lady asked.

"Vengence!" Naruto replied.

"Orochimaru." The lady said.

"Pedophile!" Naruto replied.

"Sakura." The lady said.

"Earplugs!" Naruto replied.

"Ino." The lady said.

"Diet!" Naruto replied.

"Shikamaru." The lady said.

"Lazy!" Naruto replied.

"Kakashi." The lady said.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Iruka." The lady said.

"Sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Sasuke." The lady said.

"Emo!" Naruto replied.

"Konoha." The lady said.

"Trees!" Naruto replied.

"Zabuza." The lady said.

"Swordman!" Naruto replied.

"Haku." The lady said.

"R.I.P." Naruto replied.

"Neji." The lady said.

"Blind!" Naruto replied.

"Hinata." The lady said.

"Friend!" Naruto replied.

"Shino." The lady said.

"Stealth!" Naruto replied.

"Kyubi." The lady said.

"Power!" Naruto replied.

"Shizune." The lady said.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Lee." The lady said.

"Hardwork!" Naruto replied.

"Gai." The lady said.

"Eyebrows!" Naruto replied.

"Jiraiya." The lady said.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto replied.

"Hiruzen." The lady said.

"Jii-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Itachi." The lady said.

"Liar!" Naruto replied.

"Love." The lady said.

"..." Naruto replied.

"Hatred." The lady said.

"A lot!" Naruto replied.

"Anko." The lady said.

"Insanity!" Naruto replied.

"Gaara." The lady said.

"Brother!" Naruto replied.

"Temari." The lady said.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto replied.

"Kiba." The lady said.

"Akamaru!" Naruto replied.

"Okay. You're mentally stable. Now, I'll ask you some questions. That's if you don't mind?" Ino's mother asked Naruto who smiled, "Go ahead. I don't usually say the truth. I won't lie."

"Okay, let's say that Sasuke is a girl that loves you a lot more than any other girl could, and she wants to date you, what would you do?" Naruto smiled, "If I know that I can return her love then yeah, I would definitely date her."

"Hm, say someone can kill Jiraiya, and you're the only one capable of teleporting to him out of the harms way, but doing so will make you jonin commander at best, i.e. banning you from being Hokage, will you save him?" Naruto immidiately replied,"Excuse my language?" The lady nodded, the blond continued, "Fuck being Hokage in this case, I won't be a fucking hypocrite!"

"Okay, apart losing someone precious to you, do you have any fear?" The Yamanaka asked the young chunin who shook his head 'No'. Deep down however, he had one fear : To love a girl and she plays with him. He had more than enough scars, mental scars, and more importantly, his very soul is scarred...

"One last thing, say they don't want you to be Hokage, what will you do?" Naruto chuckled darkly, "Trust me, if my suspession about my parents are true, Konoha will regret it, a LOT."

"Okay, my conclusion? You are sane, and a LOT sharper than you show everyone." The Yamanaka summerised, "Your love life is... Unknown even to you. You just had enough and dropped your mask. That's all what happened."

"So, that means I don't need any vacation?" Naruto asked the Yamanaka who replied, "Yes you do, trust me, a week of relaxation will do more good than harm. Try to pass it with the precious people you have."

"That means a week of Fuinjutsu, huh? Guess it won't be so bad!" Naruto said with a grin. Finally, something he would do to avenge his clan. Something in the right direction...

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

Jiraiya and Kakashi entered the office only to see Tsunade putting her feet on the desk, completely relaxed and a few Kage Bunshins running arround. The Senju took notice and lowered her legs from the desk.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you two are coming faster than I expected." Tsunade said. Jiraiya and Kakashi glanced at her, "Hokage-sama, you think it's time to tell Naruto the truth?" Before she can reply, a voice was heard from above, "What truth?" It was Naruto, and he was NOT happy one bit...

Tsunade decided to handle the situation. "Naruto, I'm going to tell you about their names? Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, one hell of a kunoichi, easily A-rank bordering S-rank. Your father was the SS-rank shinobi, Namikaze Minato." As the words left the blond lady's mouth, Naruto fell to his knees. Then it rushed to his head like a raging sea...

"He sealed him in me, his own son? He ruined my life since day one? I was betrayed by my own father?" Naruto broke down. This was the final nail in the coffin of his humanity. He was backstabbed by many people, but by his own father too?

"No Naruto, he wanted you to be seen as the village's hero, but the council..." Jiraiya begun only for Naruto to snap at him, "Get the fuck away from me! Even you, Ero-kyofo, left me to the wolves. You know? It all makes sense now... It all makes sense. I guess the village before your own blood, huh? That's what to be Hokage? Well, fuck that job, Baachan you're right, I'm sorry. Kakashi-sensei, I'm outta here..."

"Wait Naruto, I have something to give you before you go. It's their will and jutsus, also, their books about Fuinjutsu..." Tsunade said and Naruto sighed. His path became crystal clear...

"I guess I'll go somewhere nice and quit. The forest of death seem to be a good home to me, a big territory, a lot of fauna and flora to hunt and gather, and a very few people out there. Tell Anko that I'll take over!" Naruto said calmly before he dissapeared with a shunshin. Tsunade sighed. This Naruto is very different from the other she got used to...

"You think he'll forgive us?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Tsunade shook her head saying, "Only time will tell, only time will tell..."

* * *

 **A week later**

 **Yakiniku Q**

Naruto sat alone, eating a few hundred pounds of meat without caring for the bones he crushed with his solid teeth and mighty jaws. As he continued his feeding frenzy, he heard a few familiar voices...

"I wonder where Naruto is now?" Sakura's voice came to his ears. Naruto barely restrained himself from snorting in disgust. This is the standard for the 'Kunoichi of the year'?

"I'm sure he's close. The problem is that his scent is nowhere to be found." Kiba said. Naruto almost palmed his face. Tracker? Kurama's tails!

"It's troublesome. Let him be, he's much older mentally than any of us. Trust me, the way he talks isn't someone in our age does. Like he's Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei or dare I say Jiraiya-sama.." Shikamaru said defending his friend.

"I agree. I mean, Naruto was wearing a mask and hidding his true abilities. Now he have a true purpose but I don't know what it is..." Shino admitted and Naruto smirked. Two friends.

The blond finished his meal and went outside. He walked all the way to training ground three where he found Kakashi, Genma and Raido waiting for him.

"Well, Naruto, it's great to see you again." Genma; the man who's always had a senbon in his mouth, greeted.

"Hey Genma-sempai." Naruto said curtly.

"Well, Kakashi-san told us that there's a jutsu you want to learn. An S-rank that was the signature jutsu of Yon..." Raido begun only for Kakashi to squeeze his shoulder and whispered something. The brown haired nodded as he understood...

"Well, Raido-sempai, guess we should get going. Every second counts." Naruto said, his eyes on fire with determination. He have something to prove to everyone, and he'll do whatever the cost is...

* * *

 **AN : Still in the prologue. I really can barely wait for a few scenes to be written, just in time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Yeah, I hope this training/prologue arc would be done soon but...**

 **Disclaim : I own nothing!**

* * *

 **No more breaks!**

* * *

 **One year later**

 **Training ground 3**

Kakashi sighed at the scene of the insanity his student have became. Over the last year, Naruto's progress have jumped by leaps and bounds to say the least. It was just exponential to say the least. Eversince he took that break, he was torturing himself. 24/7/365 was between training, food, sleeping and missions.

While he really loved Naruto like a brother, he didn't want the blond to suffer the same fate he did. Kakashi sighed at this. This had to be done for his student or rather apprentice's own good.

"Naruto, can you stop for a second? I mean this is torture." Kakashi said with a tone of finality.

"Can't do, sensei! I mean I don't have the time for breaks. If I won't pick up my pace, Sayuri might die by Itachi's hand or Orochi-pedo's going to take her body. And I'll be damned to let her suffer that fate if I can change it!" Naruto said as he was using his sword to cut through the hail of shuriken lunched at him. On the back, a LOT of Kage Bunshins were training in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

"Look, this is all good, but what about your friends? The rookies? Team Guy?" Kakashi asked Naruto who was now trying to use his wood manipulation to grow up some seeds into trees. "They are all afraid of me!" Naruto confessed, "All because I killed a few nuke-nins in a gruesome fashion. They needed a reality check. Better his ass than mine and yours!" Naruto replied as he almost spat.

"Naruto, seriously? I mean, don't you have any friend left?" Kakashi asked. He really wished that Naruto denies him. "Gaara and his siblings, you, Guy, Ero-sennin, Raido, Anko, Genma..." Naruto replied as he added mentally 'Sayuri, although I hope it will end up more than friendship...'

Kakashi shook his head. His student was a splendid shinobi with no equals but a few individuals, but he had his growth stunted for years. However he was catching up and fast. Never he knew any shinobi to grow up so fast in so little time. While Sayuri was a prodigy, Naruto is definitely a late bloomer. Kakashi was afraid of one thing : That Naruto forget his kindness.

The blond was given two titles within the ninja community : Cold-blooded Naruto and Heartless Naruto for his savagery and effectiveness. The young chunin was just merciless. While Kakashi have no doubts that within this year Naruto can be promoted to jonin, he was afraid that it would strain his mind and body.

Then again, come to think about it, even the least friendly of the Bijus grew fond of Naruto. While Naruto never used the power of the fox, opting for his own, it didn't mean that he couldn't try to control the Biju's power. Kakashi knew that Naruto is the real deal, a beast incarnated in human flesh when he needed to, yet deep within, he does have some kindness burried under that guilt and savagery.

"Look Naruto, I'm serious. Training and taking missions 24/7/365 can easily leave your body in a bad state." Kakashi said in a very serious tone. Naruto glanced at his sensei with a look that ordered him to shut up, "Did you forgot that I have not one or two S-rank monsters after my ass and tails? How am I supposed to fight and win against them if I'm not strong enough and big enough to overwhelm them? Beside, only a real monster stronger than any kage can keep a LOT of Kage-level beasts under his control while pulling their reins."

Kakashi's eye blinked many times. Naruto wasn't smart, he was a genius in disguise. The blond continued, "This would be my war. Konoha might get destroyed if I don't do something sensible. Sayuri is not the one you should worry about, I am. I've known a LOT of secrets to this day, I learned more than the Kage Bunshin that night..."

"Okay, don't tell me you learned the Edo-tensei?" Kakashi asked Naruto who nodded, "And I learned exactly how to perfect it, but the price will be hard : I need something made from a material other than flesh, yet have a soul. Also, even though the one I can revive I can do it using only the blood of the deceased person, I won't be able to bind them to my will. As in I cannot control them!"

Kakashi almost had a heart attack. Naruto is a true monster compared to any shinobi. The fact that he progressed so fast meant that he's an absolute beast. It hit him more than a ton of bricks, Naruto have the intellect of Minato, if not even worst...

"Ok, let's take a break. I think that you must strengthen your mind." Kakashi begun as Naruto sighed and disspelled all the Kage Bunshins, one by one. The blond then heard Kakashi telling him why, "The strength of body alone cannot gets you too far. Building a strong body without strengthening your mind is like building a temple over quick sand." Naruto nodded at this.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi have seen a LOT of things in his life, but someone like Naruto was definitely terrifying. The chunin was instinctual, but he have an extremely sharp mind. As a matter of facts, Naruto was able to somehow beat him in shogi, Go, Uzumaki chess, and all of the card games. The Hatake was more than shocked by Naruto's unpredictibility and especially, his ability to strategise on go and changing all the steps to confuse his opponent. Also Naruto was observant. Really observant. Kakashi doubted that only a few individuals would be able to rival his strategic mind.

He then remembered how his cute little chunin was able to invent a few jutsus. The silver haired jonin shievered as he saw how lethal, destructive and stealthy they were. Naruto's speciality is definitely ambush. So maybe he should teach him a couple of things about tracking his enemies? Also, helping him fight depending on more than one sense is definitely a great advantage..

But surprisingly, Naruto took certain types of venom that would've made any other human being fear for his life. But the scariest is the fact that Naruto survived and develloped an imunity to poisons deadlier than the black mamba's, much deadlier. Even going as far as to inject himself with box jellyfish poison. How he aquired these is something that Naruto never explained or bothered to hide that how he got them was not an easy feat at all...

The blond wasn't training, he was destroying himself actually. Despite everything, he was training not only his bloodline limits, but also mastering his other jutsus to the perfection. Either ways, he had a new goal : to invent a few jutsus of his own. He became more and more closer to the insanity that plagued Kakashi.

Jiraiya came to Konoha sometimes, teaching Naruto some stealth techniques, which proved to be dangerous to the enemies... Naruto became sneakier by the day. He even tried to think how to make a few Genjutsus work, despite his two overwhelming disadvantages : Gigantic chakra reserves and lack on Inton compatibility.

Over the last year, Naruto became a terrifying swordman, able to cut through steel like it was nothing. Although he broke his Ninjato and reforged it, he was still hellbent on trying to send vacuum swords by swinging his sword the right way. It worked, yes. But the Ninjato was never meant to be used like that. Naruto smirked as he had the perfect idea. Maybe he should upgrade his arsenal?

"Kakashi-sensei, I guess I must go and buy a Katana. Maybe it will work this time?" Naruto asked his mentor who nodded. Naruto grinned at this. Him, Kakashi and Jiraiya together are known as the Fire Shadow's shadows. Sharingan no Kakashi, Konoha's strongest Jonin and now easily closer to that S-rank his father once held. Jiraiya, the teacher of the strongest Hokage and known as the strongest Sannin, and the Gama no Sennin. Head of a spy network like no other. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's monster and one of the strongest chunins ever. Easily a high B-rank bordering A-rank.

The B-rank part was debatable. While Naruto still can't beat guys like Asuma, Kakashi or Guy, he was pretty strong. His spars were usually with Kakashi or Jiraiya. Guy's kicks and punchs are inhuman, truth be told. Surprisingly, only Rock Lee stands a chance against him now. Naruto knew it and Lee knew it. Naruto however outright refused to spar Lee, and told him that the outcome would be.. Gruesome for one of them?

While everyone was rightfully afraid of him, Naruto understood them perfectly. It was better that way, ignorance is a bliss indeed. Them not knowing about his tailed beast and being afraid of him would prove to be a good thing in the future, where he might get wild. He had enough guilt, problems, and sorrow for a lifetime. He didn't need anymore of this...

To heal was hard to him. Apart his forced healing factor, which it didn't hurt his body a lot, Yang chakra was almost useless to him, unless... That was it! It was the catalyst of all the Kekkei Genkais? Well, the Mokuton at least. Also, it enhanced his Rasengan to a much higher level... Hmm? Interesting!

"I think I know exactly why no one since Hashirama-sama could use the Mokuton..." Naruto whispered to himself with a feral grin. He still got a year, he wasn't in a hurry... Yet!

* * *

Two months have passed. Naruto noted. His Yang chakra was one of the hardest chakra types to master if he was honest with himself. However, mastering it was well worth it. He noted that this chakra can enhance his physical abilities, faster healing, reactions, enhanced strength and speed. But overusing it was never a good idea as it left him in a drained state...

Maybe he should take a little break? A few hours of doing nothing but lazying around? Maybe knocking on a few doors and saying "Hi, what's up?" to some people that are not terrified of him... Too much? He sighed at this. Gaara is busy in Suna, Shikamaru is definitely at his house...

And the blond wasn't mistaken as he saw Shikamaru, Neji and Shino in the garden of the Nara along with Choji. Naruto smiled at this. Maybe he can find someone worthy enough to be his opponent in shogi?

"Hey guys, what's up? Where's Lee and Kiba?" Naruto said a bit too cheerfully. Now, Shino raised an eyebrow, Neji's eyes widdened, Choji stopped eating and Shikamaru looked at Naruto who raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? I do care, don't I?" Everyone face palmed at this. Yep, Naruto is the perfect unresolved puzzle...

"Ok, not to say that I'm not happy to see you again after a whole year, but what brought you to my neck of wood?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who grinned, "Why to play shogi, and especially, to know what you guys are up to?" The chunin sighed, "Troublesome! Seriously Naruto, a whole year and this is all you have to say?"

"Well, apart eating and sleeping, everything else is classified so... Yeah? I dunno what happened lately, who's dating who? Who's angry at who? You know?" Naruto asked in an amused tone. Choji sighed at this.

"Why don't you ask your fellow troublesome blond Naruto? Cause this whole gossip thing is troublesome!" Shikamaru said to Naruto who smirked, "Oh forgive this 'Troublesome blond' as you said, but I guess that Temari would love to hear it... Especially with her 80 pounds metal fan..." Naruto chuckled darkly as the Nara paled. He was in a deep trouble!

"Wait, I'll play a few rounds of shogi?" The pineapple haired chunin offered. Naruto smirked, this is a perfect day. Beside, Naji's gonna get it in shogi from Shino. Naruto felt his day becoming even better...

* * *

A few hours later, it was about evening. Naruto never felt the time pass so fast when he was training. Shikamaru, Neji and Shino were amazing with their tactics, although the stoic Aburame and the lazy Nara were more than amazing in his own mind, he even complimented them, thanked them for their time and shunshined to the Yondaime's head...

"Hey dad! I hope you're happy about me, looking at me from above..." Naruto said with a sad smile as he continued talking all the night, not noticing the lone Sharingan eye that was right behind him...

"Well if it ain't my cute little chunin?" Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice before he almost yelled, "You were listening all this time?" Kakashi nodded, "I'm sure they're proud of you, Naruto."

"As a shinobi yeah, but as a human being, what remained of me?" Naruto asked with a sad tone. Kakashi, who was clearly tipsy, sighed before he started talking with his student.

It was about midnight before Kakashi and Naruto stopped their talk. Naruto smiled at his mentor, "Well, at least I got a new family. I hope that I don't lose another close person, cause if it happens, so help me Kami-sama to raze the fuckers to the ground!" Kakashi shook his head. As he was about to open a gourde of sake, he found that Naruto shugged it in one go...

"I forgive you, Kakashi-sensei. Well, no one can figure out how the future would turn out to be..." Naruto said smilling before an idea struck him like lightning. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, want to repaint the monument? Like in real life colors?" Kakashi's eyes glinted before mischief that he didn't let himself fall in finally caught him up...

* * *

The next morning...

Tsunade woke up, brew her usual coffee and went to the office. It was a routine that she was so used to that her body was on auto-pilot mode. As she drank the last bit of coffe, she immidiately spitted it. The Hokage monument was anything but usual. Not only the five Hokage's statues were painter in real-life color, but that wasn't why she spitted her coffe out.

The reasons, is that gigantic speech bubble that says, "Next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" and the goofy expressions. She inhaled more air than a blue whale before she yelled so loud, that lands as far as Suna and Oto heard her...

"NAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!" That yell was so strong that the whole village woke up, all the glass shattered and all the dogs and cats were almost rendered deaf...

The Anbu rushed in to the rescue of their Hokage. She barked at them to go and bring Naruto and Kakashi to her office. They were some new recruits who harbored grudge against the blond, unfortunately. And Tsunade didn't knew...

A few minutes later, Naruto, a few dozen kage bunshins, Kakashi and the now knocked out Anbu enetered the office. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and a corner of her lips tweaked upward, barely. That's what happen when the strongest jonin and chunin are put together?

"Yo baaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan..." Naruto said before he added a 'Hic!' in his speech, "What's uuuuup, hic?"

Tsunade blinked. Naruto was drunk? Great!

"Kakashi, why is Naruto drunk?" Tsunade asked in a sickly sweet tone that made the jonin shiever in fear. Fortunately for him, Naruto started to sober...

"Well, you see, Baa-chan, we kinda spent the night bonding between student and teacher. Despite the sake we consumed, Kakashi-sensei tried to stop me, but I was hurt and honestly, I was tired. So, I drinked a few bottles and I decided on a whim to paint the monument like that. Kakashi-sensei painted the monument in real life colors but I decided to add my... Mark?"

Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade-sama, I accept my punishement whatever it is, but don't punish Naruto. Please, he suffered enough. He doesn't trust anyone anymore, he doesn't know who he is, he doesn't know what his goal is..."

"Fine! When the two of you are sober, remove the speech bubble and the goofy expression. And what happened to the Anbu?" Tsunade then asked.

Kakashi immidiately replied, "Well, you see, Hokage-sama, they are kinda in the group that hates Naruto's guts, and they kinda slapped the back of his head, expecting that he won't retaliate, and well, er... We kinda went overboard with our retaliation?" The busty Senju sighed as she reminded herself that she's the Hokage...

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto, your punishment will be this mission : You'll kill those bandits with the following : Five metal tea cups, a paper clip, a sledgehammer, a baseball bat, a hedge scissors, a frying pan, a shovel, a crowbar, two pens, and finally, a whiskey bottle..." Tsunade said and Naruto's predatory side emerged, "Sure, when will I go?"

* * *

Naruto sneaked into the camp. The bandit on guard duty wasn't paying any attention, and his back was to the blond. Perfect! Using the paper clip, Naruto planted the metal right in the nerve that controls the heart, provoking a cardial arrest. Naruto smirked as yet another bandit got out to the "Laddies room" so to speak...

Sneaking up behind him, he planted the pen in the man's neck. Then he turned him around, poked him in both of his eyes, gouging them out. Then he stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach, piercing it and the gallbladder, killing him in an agonising way. This was just the beginning as he killed yet another bandit in a similar way...

Then, five bandits got out of the camp, they went straight to him. Perfect!

He then smashed all five tea cups on a rock, waited for the bandits to attack him one by one, using four shadow clones, he used the smashed, now sharp ends of the cups as Rasengans and slammed them hard right into the bandits chests, right above their hearts and twisting it. That however was not enough...

He waited for one of the bandits to walk to the clearing. Stalking him like a panther stalking a deer, he slammed the frying pan right between the man's legs. Then, he slammed it into his throat, then slammed it right into the man's skull, planting it there and ending his life...

Now only a few bandits remained. One was hit hard by the sledgehammer in the back of his skull, exploding it. The second turned only to be hit by it in his jaw, which exploded his head, the third was hit right between his shoulders, before Naruto smashed it sadistically on his hips, then the man's skull as he lifted his arm pleadingly...

The shovel was used smartly to kill two bandits, the first by smashing it on his back, then on his head, completely pulverising it. The second was hit right between his legs as Naruto pulled the shovel, hard, effectively castrating him, then he put the shovels right on the man's neck, stared into his eyes, before he stomped on it, effectively decapitating him...

Naruto never felt better. Fullmoon, and so many ennemies to kill. So this was the darkness, huh? No wonder Sayuri choose this path...

The hedge scissors were used creativly as he impaled his enemies with it from behind, or cleanly cut their spines off...

The baseball bat was used creatively, as he hit a bandit on his back, on his ribs and finally, smashing his head off...

The crowbar was impaling an enemy as Naruto pulled his skull off, leaving the lower jaw and smashing everything else...

At the end of his mission, he walked calmly to Konoha, whistling happily even when he was within the village. For him those deaths were hilarious enough to be happy about, besides, rapists deserve no mercy, do they?

* * *

Hokage's tower meanwhile

Tsunade sighed as she finally finished her paperwork. Now it was time to slee...

"Yo, Hokage-baachan, I finished my mission/challenge!" Naruto's voice was heard as he jumped in by the window a la Jiraiya and Kakashi. 'Great!' Tsunade thought. Now this kid, who might be completely insane?

"So, how did you do it?" Tsunade said before she yawned. This is Naruto, he's not a deranged animal that kills with no mercy...

"Well, this is how I killed them.." Naruto begun. As he recounted the methods, Tsunade's eyes widdened gradually and so was her mouth. In the end she was speechless and was now seriously terrified from this deranged chunin. Those methods were just sick. But what he said in the end disturbed her more than anything, "...And I enjoyed each and every moment of it. Thank you very much, Baa-chan!"

Before she could say anything, Naruto dissapeared. Tsunade sighed in sorrow as she realised that the old Naruto was gone. This Naruto is killer, a merciless beast that took the form of a human being. The problem is that the fox had no influence on him...

'Naruto, what the hell happened to you?' Tsunade thought before she burried herself in the paperwork to distract herself from those negative thoughts...

* * *

Naruto then walked calmly through the village. The more he walked the more he realised that he only have a few ties for the village. He then decided then and there about his next move...

"No more breaks!" Naruto declared to himself. The more breaks he take, the less his chance of saving his first friend, his crush, his almost girlfriend, Uchiha Sayuri...

Naruto remembered all the kindness she had to him in private, when she shared her bento with him sometimes, when she never rejected him like all the other kids... He remembered when the event known as the Uchiha massacre happened, he was utterly destroyed when he heard that only Sasuke lived. He remembered his joy when he heard that Sasuke was a disguise from Sayuri herself, as she told him why she did this, but warned him to stay away from her, as she doesn't want to lose her only precious person...

He never told anyone her secret. He kept it more than anything... Now however he must train himself to the brink of death if he must...

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, the next time a short timeskip... Also, the result of Naruto's insane training will show itself soon? He might become too OP imho, but hey, he's a beast in this story, no? Also, I got a few other projects in mind... One is a LOT like this one, and MOSTLY canon except for two small details... Or three?**


End file.
